The Blogger and her Bug -Genderbent AU-
by rolaterboys
Summary: In a genderbent AU where Ladybug is a bumbling boy named Aaron and Chat Noir is a conceded and humble Adrienne, Ladybug start's to fall for his biggest fan, when his biggest fan feels like she has no one else to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Before I start this I just want to say that his is dedicated to all those people who thought I could only write sad stories, I hope you enjoy the story and if you do please favorite and comment!**

"Aaron, you look so handsome today, are you trying to impress someone at school?" Mrs. Dupain Cheng asked him as she rested his head on her son's arm and Aaron smiled at her as a combed a hand through his black hair. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a sakura pattern on the right arm to symbolize his mother's ancestry. And then he had a faded brown army jacket he wore over it that had belonged to his dad. He really liked his jacket.

"Mom there is no one at my school to really impress, I'm not interested in relationships remember?" He said reminding her cheerfully, she frowned at first, Aaron noticed this and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Yet you never know mom, there's Alya, Adrienne, uh..." Aaron spoke trying to remember names of other girls in his class as his mother put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Well you're the most handsome boy in that entire school so you don't even have to worry about winning their hearts, you already have them." Aaron;s mother spoke, Aaron just smiled in return as his mother left him in his room to go downstairs to check on his dad. Aaron watched her leave and then turned to the mirror and grimaced. Last night had gone bad with the akuma, it was only his second time being Ladybug and he almost screwed it up. Oh and there was Chat Noir. Dang. She was a nuisance sometimes but Aaron found a strange sense of relief in her constant flirting, too bad he couldn't return that love. Aaron started downstairs and was out the door when Tikki started whispering at him from his shirt pocket.

"Aaron you have to be more confident with yourself, the only reason that akuma almost got to you was because you hesitated to use your own skills for good!" She said to him, her voice squeaking as Aaron replied sighing.

"It's easy for you to just say "be more confident" Tikki, that's not how it works for me," Aaron spoke slightly chuckling as Tikki gave an audible pout.

"Well what about Chat Noir she is very confident, don't you think?" Tikki replied, bumping his chest from his shirt pocket. Aaron shook his head and looked at the sidewalk he walked upon counting the cigarette butts.

"Well Tikki that's Chat's downfall, she gets TOO confident, she's strong, fast, she's amazing physically but she lacks common sense and she is too confident and prideful in herself she just feels like she is invincible," Aaron spoke, Tikki pouted again which caused Aaron to laugh.

"You know what Aaron, we're gonna get you a girlfriend, that'll help your confidence!" Tikki spoke happily, Aaron blushed brightly and whispered back.

"But Tikki I don't want a girlfriend!" Aaron spoke trying to argue with her when a shrill and rather annoying voice filled his ears.

"Oooh, Aaron what did I hear, that you want a girlfriend? Too bad what girl would want you?" Chloe Bourgeois sneered at him, Aaron sighed and turned to face Chloe as Tikki retreated into her pocket.

"Well, Chloe where's your boyfriend? Oh, wait you hurt anyone that ever even tries to get close to you because you're an inconsiderate witch who only cares about herself!" Aaron yelled back at the spoiled girl, and it was too late when he realized every single head outside his school was turned to their conversation listening. If Aaron had been blushing earlier now if you squeezed him ketchup would probably come out. He sat down on the floor and put his head between his legs hiding his face as Chloe ran away crying probably to the principal's office to call her to probably have him ruin Aaron's life. People patted Aaron's back and congratulated him on standing up to Chloe, then a familiar voice broke the buzzing of the usual crowd.

 _"_ Hey _Aaron cmon you're going to be_ late. _" Alya spoke to him smiling and offering him her hand._


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks, Alya..." Aaron whispered to Alya along the hustle and bustle of the front school yard, Alya didn't hear him so she started to ramble on to him about various things like calling Chloe a no good brat of a daughter. They reached their classroom and Alya was still talking non-stop about Ladybug... and how Ladybug would never fall for someone like Chloe even though Chloe has been trying everything in her power to "seduce" Ladybug.

"Ladybug doesn't care for most girls I would think..." Aaron spoke softly pushing his head into his backpack worrying what would happen when Chloe told her dad what Aaron had done, would the police come and arrest him? Tons of scenarios played out in his head and he had hardly heart Alya yelling at him until she yelled in his ear.

"AARON!" She yelled, Aaron yelled and put his hands in a karate position to defend himself when he balanced out wrong and fell off his chair. The entire class laughed and Alya asked if he was okay, he stood up as the door slammed in the room. Chloe had come into the room, she reminded Aaron of the ancient statues of the gorgon Medusa, and Aaron was 99% sure if he looked at her any longer he would, in fact, turn to stone. Aaron turned away genuinely scared of Chloe as she miserably strolled to her desk and slung her bags onto the desk and sat down next to her friend. You could hear the voices whispering through the classroom after that.

"Whats wrong with her..." "Didn't you hear Aaron told her off today..." "I've never seen her look quite like this..." "She looks like she's been broken... like she's ruined..." After hearing all these things Aaron only made the transition from partial tomato to full on tomato red from blushing. He felt like an idiot. Alya lowered her head to his and looked into his eyes.

"Aarroooonnn..." She spoke teasing him, he whimpered in return.

"Aaaarrooooonnn cmon Aaron..." Alya teased Aaron, she poked his shoulder and sticking her tongue out at him as she stared at him through her prescription glasses. Her brown eyes seemed to glow she smiled at him and he gave in and smiled back.

"Thanks, Alya, I'll be happier don't worry, I can't say no to your smiling face, or your slightly annoying slightly comforting persistence either," Aaron spoke to her teasingly, she just gave a giggle and a peace sign and they continued with school like usual. A normal day includes some hulking behemoth, or a pre-teen wizard, or just some weird enemy barging into the school yelling for "Chloe Bourgeois!" And Aaron would ask to use the restroom, Chat Noir and "Manlybug" (as Chat Noir enjoyed calling him) would save the day, right? Aaron thought so. He was on the edge of his seat all day just waiting, any second now something is gonna come over the projector, or someone was gonna bust through the wall, or for all he knew someone was going to disappear and the earth would separate itself off of its own axis, he didn't know. But nothing happened, Aaron felt more afraid waiting for something to happen then he usually was when something did happen. Then he realized.

"Do you think the reason nothing has happened today is because Chloe kept her mouth shut?" Aaron asked Alya as the two studied in the library with the rest of their cohort. Both turned their eyes to see Chloe and Sabrina as for once, Chloe was reading the book herself instead of having Sabrina be her personal narrator. Aaron was slightly impressed, Alya just gave a thoughtful hmm and they both carried on reading about Victor Hugo.


End file.
